Somewhere Beyond the Barricade
by WickedAwesome4141912
Summary: The story of the life of one of the Amis and his wife in the days leading up to and after the fall of The Barricade.


Somewhere Beyond the Barricade

Rating: M

A/N: So as of the time I'm writing this I play one of the revolutionary women in Les Miserables. I'm so very much in love with my character that I wanted to write a story for her. Weird? Yes, yes it is. And anyway this is a character exercise for me with some good ol' fashioned fanfiction thrown in. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.

The morning sunlight streamed through the windows I tried to keep clean. We didn't have much but what little we did I tried my hardest to keep beautiful. I shut my eyes a bit tighter and rolled over inside the embrace of my husband.

"Noémi…"

I sighed and snuggled closer. With every fiber of my being I loved him. I had loved him from the moment I had first laid eyes on him. I still do.

* * *

><p>He had walked into the shop she worked in as a seamstress. She had been minding the shop while the proprietress was out. She had looked up from the petticoat she had been embroidering and there he had stood. The summer sun from the open doorway framed his face. She had stuttered blankly and in her haste to rise and greet him dropped all of her work. Needles and thread scattered the floor. She had felt every inch the fool. Apologizing over and over she stooped to the floor. Within an instant he was there too; helping her pick up the mess.<p>

"What is your name?" He asked with a smile, still on hands and knees with her.

"Noémi. Noémi Roux. What is yours?"

"My name is Lesgles David."

And for a moment that lasted for far longer they sat there on the floor and looked at each other.

She remembered herself, "Monsieur, pardon me," she said rising back up, "I have completely forgotten myself. How can I help you?"

"Mademoiselle, forgive me for I startled you. Well you see…" He held up his arm to reveal where his coat was split almost to the armpit. "Could you perhaps mend this for me?"

They sat together while she repaired the ruin of his coat. She took extra care to make the stitches as perfect and as beautiful as possible. He was charming, a student. He talked to her of philosophy and of the inherent rights of man. It was lofty stuff, but was as beautiful as poetry, especially coming from him. She laughed and talked along, and found herself fascinated with the way his dark eyes crinkled when he laughed with her. But even with the extra care and time put into her stitches she was finished far to fast.

* * *

><p>His arms tightened around me. We had made love the night before, and many other nights before that. I was naked and so was he. I ran my fingers over his smooth chest and planted a kiss there. This would be the last peace we would have for a long time and I wanted to savor it. His big hand came behind my neck and tangled in my hair.<p>

"Noémi." He whispered before pulling my lips to his.

I gave myself over to his soft touches and our mutual desires. Some people are in this world only to love another person. I was one of those people; Lesgles was the person I was made to love. As he slid into me my mind traveled back to the first night we had lain together.

* * *

><p>It was the night of their wedding. The ceremony had been small. The church was tiny, a few blocks away from the Rue de Villette. The priest had pronounced them man and wife and he had kissed her perhaps too eagerly. She perhaps had responded to enthusiastically. The party was held in Les Café ABC. The celebration was hardly bigger than the wedding. Her parents had died a few years prior when a small bout of plague had swept her neighborhood. His parents had disowned him for his revolutionary thinking. His ideas made him dangerous to their good name. Besides his four tamer brothers made him expendable. The final straw over their son however had not been his avowal to a life of freedom fighting; but his avowal to a girl of common birth.<p>

"Lesgles I can abide your silly fancies with these school boys; but what I cannot tolerate is the shame you brought me when you came traipsing into my house with that hussy on your arm!"

"Mother! That _hussy_ is my fiancé! I have every intention of marrying her whether you like it or not!"

"She's pregnant with your bastard isn't she? Isn't she? She's some common slut from the gutter and you bring her into my house expecting my blessing! Well you'll not get it! I will not have some whore living in my house raising some child that probably isn't even yours!"

"I'll not have you speak such base and vile accusations against her! She is more virtuous than any girl you'd find for me I'd wager! She's a virgin untouched! I would stake my life on her honor!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! AND TAKE YOUR WHORE WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>The wedding party was made up of his friends the students and their wives or ladies. They had accepted her without a second thought. With Lesgles and with them she had found her family.<p>

They danced, drank, and sang until the bell of the churches around the city told twelve. Gavroche and Grantierre were still splitting a bottle. Even the ever stoic Enjolras was laughing. She smiled and kissed her husband who hadn't left her side all night.

"Let's go." She whispered in his ear.

"I could not be more eager." He whispered back, his breath warming her ear.

They said their goodbyes and made their way to their new apartment across from Les Café ABC. At the top of the staircase he picked her up like a babe and carried her over the threshold past the table and to the freshly turned down bed.

"Are you ready Madame David?"

She giggled, "Yes."

He turned her back to face him and one by one undid the buttons on the back of her dress. When those were loose he slid the gown from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He laid her down on her back. This time he went for the hooks and eyes down the front of her corset. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He pulled the corset from under her and dropped it to the floor as well. For a moment he stopped to admire. Then he went further down on the bed. Teasingly slow he pulled the silk stocking from each leg. While he was at it he kissed the inside of her left calf. She gasped. He smiled smugly back at her while dropping the stockings onto the ever growing pile. She knew he had done this before, but she never knew what to expect. She was beginning to get the idea. After removing all of her petticoats she was left in nothing but her chemise. She was nervous. She had heard that it would hurt. But her Lesgles was worth any pain. He at last pulled her chemise up over her head.

It was his turn to gasp. But he was not delayed for long. He grasped her to him and kissed her with a passion that she had yet to experience. He pulled her across his lap so that her legs straddled him. She felt something there pressed against her she had _also_ never experienced. But she liked it. She knew it was for her and only her.

His hands roved up and down her back and over her thighs and up rumpling her hair. She firmly buried her hands in his short black hair eagerly kissing him, meeting his passion with an equal drive of her own. He broke their fevered kiss and stared long into her eyes. He laid her down upon the pillows and once again surveyed his bride. When he had looked his fill one hand went and cupped her breast. She gasped at the gentle sensation. His finger flicked over the nipple. It rose becoming even more pert to his touch. In an instant his mouth was too it, gently sucking, the other hand caressing the other nipple. She writhed beneath him. Her moans and whimpers only egged him on. Every once in a while he would change. She was extremely vocal in her enjoyment of this new sensation. As quickly as he had begun he stopped. He began to trail kisses down her stomach laying them on the tops of her thighs. Gently her parted her legs. He kissed the inside of each leg. She quivered in anticipation of what he would do next. He ran one finger along her. She twisted at the sudden sensation. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed a gentle circle. She cried out. He smiled at her. And did it again. She bucked from the bed. He held down her pelvis with one hand and explored with the other. He rubbed her again but this time slid one finger inside. Her cries doubled when he began to move about. Before she knew what was happening she slid over an edge she didn't know was there.

"Lesgles! Les-gles! " she gasped over and over.

"I'm right here darling."

"I want more!"

He laughed, "I'm happy to oblige you."

He stripped quickly revealing himself. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen He was hers.

"Darling, are you ready?"

She didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"If I hurt you please just stop me."

"You could never hurt me."

He took both of her legs and positioned himself. He pulled her up and pushed his full length into her.

She saw stars. This was an awesome pain, the likes of which she did not anticipate. They said it might hurt but this was defiantly more than what she thought. She cried out in pain.

"Noémi! I'll—"

"No, no, ugh, just wait for a moment. Wait for me…" She murmured into his shoulder, "Lesgles move."

And he did. He set a rhythm and she did her best to match him. Soon they were in harmony. Together they were moaning and soon they rose to a tumultuous climax.

He fell panting next to her. "I am the luckiest man in the world."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have married the most beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted girl. Not to mention if you can do that to me the very first time… I would say I have much to look forward to."

He kissed her chastely and wound his arms about her. They drifted of into sleep.

* * *

><p>We finished. This time it was slow and long. Soon I was lying again beside him.<p>

"Let's never get out of bed." I said playing with his fingers.

"Darling, as tempting of an idea that is I'm afraid we serve a higher cause."

"Oh right, that." I rolled onto my stomach and gazed at him.

"Come on. We've a big day ahead."

He slid out of bed and I took a moment to admire before rising myself. I dressed quickly. We ate a simple breakfast of cold sausage and fruit.

The day lay waiting before us.


End file.
